pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Of The Darks, Part 1
DUEL! Dark Flain LP 4000 Dark Vulk LP 4000 Dark Magnifo LP 4000 Dark Teslo LP 4000 Major Nixel LP 4000 Flain LP 4000 Teslo LP 4000 Volectro LP 4000 Magnifo LP 4000 Seismo LP 4000 Dark Flain:I'll go first, Teslo! I draw! I summon Flame Armor Ninja in ATK mode, then i'll end my turn. Teslo:Gladly you did that! Dark Flain:Huh? Teslo:I draw! I summon Strike Ninja in ATK mode. Dark Flain:STRIKE NINJA?! Teslo:That's right, Dark Flain! I borrowed this card from Flain. But now i play the Equip card Fuhma Shuriken, and i'll equip on Strike Ninja. ATK 1700 + ATK 700 = ATK 2400 Teslo:Now attack Dark Flain's Flame Armor Ninja! Dark Flain:WHOA! LP 4000 - LP 700 = LP 3300 Teslo:Then i summon Mermail Abysslinde in ATK mode, then summon Mermail Abysspike in ATK mode. Now attack him directly! Dark Flain:OOOOWWW!! LP 3300 - LP 1600 = LP 1700 Teslo:Now Mermail Abysslinde, attack him too! LP 1700 - LP 1500 = LP 200 Teslo:Now i activate the trap card Abyss-sphere, it lets me Special Summon 1 Mermail monster from my deck, i summon Mermail Abyssocea in ATK mode, then it can attack you directly! Dark Flain:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! LP 200 - LP 1100 = LP 0 Teslo WIN Major Nixel:Teslo defeated Dark Flain? Well, at least i am still dueling! Major Nixel LP 2500 Magnifo LP 3500 Magnifo:Not for long! I draw! I summon Amazoness Archer in ATK mode, then i activate its special ability (I can tribute 2 monsters, once i do that, you take 1200 points of damage) (Magnifo tributes monsters) Major Nixel:Well, that's some ability! LP 2500 - LP 1200 = LP 1300 Magnifo:Now, my Archer can attack you directly! Major Nixel:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! LP 1300 - LP 1400 = LP 0 Magnifo WIN Dark Teslo LP 1500 Volectro LP 3000 Volectro:I summon Amazoness Tiger, then i activate its special ability (This cards gains 400 ATK points for each Amazoness monsters i control, you can't attack one of my monsters i control expect Amazoness Tiger) I control 3 amazonness monsters, that means Amazoness Tiger gains 1200 ATK points. ATK 1100 + ATK 1200 = ATK 2300 Volectro:I'll let my tiger attack you directly!! Dark Teslo:AAAAHHH!! LP 1500 - LP 2300 = LP 0 Volectro WIN Dark Vulk LP 2500 Flain LP 4000 Dark Vulk:I end my turn! Flain:I draw! I summon Shadow Ghoul in ATK mode from my hand! Now i can attack your monster once i activated its special ability (It gains 100 ATK points for each monster in my graveyard) I have 2 DEF monsters in my graveyard, so Shadow Ghoul gains 200 ATK points! ATK 1600 + ATK 200 = ATK 1800 Flain:Attack his monster, Ghoul! Dark Vulk:AAAHHH!! LP 2500 - LP 1000 = LP 1500 Flain:Then, i summon Alligator's Sword in ATK mode, then attack him directly!! Dark Vulk:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! LP 1500 - LP 1500 = LP 0 Flain WIN Dark Magnifo LP 2000 Seismo LP 3500 Seismo:I summon Baby Dragon in ATK mode, then Baby Dragon can attack you directly! Dark Magnifo:WHOA!! LP 2000 - LP 1200 = LP 800 Seismo:Then i Special Summon Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss in ATK mode, now attack him directly!! Dark Magnifo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! X| LP 800 - LP 1200 = LP 0 Seismo WIN Flain:We won!!! Volectro:YAY!! Major Nixel:We'll be back!! (The Darks and Major Nixel teleports back) THE END Part 8 coming next!! Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Mixels Articles